Mission Ehccomplished!
by choirnerd98
Summary: Crutchie sleeps in a little bit too long and he takes a long detour.


So, um if you can't tell, I kind of stock the Newsies especially Zachary and Andrew. But um this is a story that was inspired by Zach's quote about a Canadian Penny it's just some fun writing. It's honestly not that great but I hope you enjoy it as some light reading.

* * *

"Fire on the trolley! Police suspect a faulty battery!" Crutchie miserably dropped his arm. The headline even sounded pathetic to him. He looked around at the empty street and decided to go down to the railyard. The workers usually bought a few papers. Crutchie ducked his head against the hot noon sun as he made his way out of the cover of the buildings.

"Hiya, Crutchie! What're youse doin down here?"

"Hi, Lightswitch! Ise was wonderin if you fellas wanted ta buy a pape?"

"Sure, anything ta help out a fellow Newsie." Lightswitch reached in his pocket and pulled out a penny.

"Thanks, but youse ain't a Newsie anymore."

"Newsies forever!"

Crutchie chuckled and nodded his head.

"Say Crutch, youse looks pretty tired. Why don't cha sit down and rest fow awhile. Ise gotta go back ta work, but it was nice ta see you again!"

"You too!" Crutchie waved and decided to take Lightswitch's advice. He hopped into one of the shady train cars and drifted off to sleep.

 _Toot! Toot! Toot!_

Crutchie groggily rubbed his eyes. He quickly sat up and jumped out of the train car. He knew that three blasts meant that the train was about to take off. It wasn't until the train actually left that Crutchie realized how cold he was. In fact, there was snow on the ground!

"Excuse me, sir! Could youse please tell me where Ise is?"

"Sure thing! Don't ya knoow? You're in Canada eh!"

"Canada!"

Crutchie's jaw dropped as he finally looked around at his surroundings. Snow capped mountains disappeared into dark stormy clouds all around him.

"Sorry sir, but how would Ise go about gettin back ta New Yowk?"

"Oh, boy! You are pretty far away from New York! Eh! You're going to have to buy a train ticket. Don't worry, eh! It only costs one cent!"

"Really?! Dat's great. Tank youse fow ya help!"

Crutchie quickly hobbled towards the ticket booth.

"Hiya! Ise would like one ticket ta New York please."

"That'll be one cent, please."

Crutchie dug around in his pocket until he found the penny that Lightswitch had payed with. He finally pulled it out and set it on the counter.

"Oh, boy! I'm very sorry, sir, but we can only accept Canadian money."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll jist have ta find a Canadian penny!"

Crutchie turned around and started walking towards a crowded cobblestone street. As he walked, he stared intently at the ground, hoping to see the glint of a penny. Crutchie walked around the whole square, but to no avail. He sat down on a dry fountain and looked around the square again.

"Queen Dead; Prince Stepping Up!"

Crutchie quickly shot up off the fountain and walked over to the newsboy.

"Hiya, could Ise maybe have one of youses papes?"

"Well, I can't really afford to give away my papers for free. I barely have enough for dinner tonight."

Crutchie nodded his head, he could understand the boy's struggle. "How about Ise gives youse all dis?" Crutchie held out the pocket change that Lightswitch had given him.

"Woah, that's awfully cool! It's a deal." The boy handed Crutchie a newspaper and took the pennys.

Crutchie walked out of the square and back towards the trainyard. "Get your pape here! One penny!"

A customer soon walked up to him and gave him a Canadian Penny. Crutchie quickly walked back over to the teller's desk and put down the penny.

"Mission accomplished!"

* * *

Okay since you read that, I feel like you deserve an award. Um I'll explain to you how I have thus far gotten the names for the retires newsboys like Lightswitch and Tracks. It's actually really simple, I look around the room I'm in and go with whatever catches my eye first. Um maybe that wasn't enough. Okay I'll tell you about my sign off. So originally I was just like bye. Then it changed to good night. Then I realized through some of my readers that this site is a global site so I changed it to goodnight and goodmorning. Then I was like well some people won't read this now but rather at a different time and I also published a story at 4 AM and I was like this is neither morning nor night. And from that we got that it is 4:47 MST, so goodnight, good morning, and good everything in between.


End file.
